Wake Me Up
by SexySugarCubes
Summary: It was his own fault that they now lay bathed in their own blood. The light that had once sparkled in their eyes had gone out. It was a sad day for Thorin, but also one of realisation. His pride and greed had caused this, and he would never be able to forgive himself.


**Wake Me Up **

Blood covered the grey stone that was under Fili's feet. The battle had been raging for what had begun to feel like an eternity for him. He continued to swing his sword, slicing through the skin of his foes, determination and adrenalin coursing through him. Barely a few metres away Kili was fighting also, his long and dark hair plastered to his face from blood and sweat. Fili had lost sight of their uncle some time ago, as well as the rest of the company.

"Thorin!" Fili spun around when he heard his brother's anguished cry. Panic made his blood run cold as he looked around wildly for them, spotting Kili standing over their uncle, protecting him as Thorin lay on the ground.

Fili made his way towards the two of them, slicing down orcs and goblins alike as he moved through the sea of fighters, dead bodies and blood. He soon reached his brother's side, looking down to see Thorin barely moving, his breathing labored and his armor covered in blood that poured from an open wound on his side.

The battle was beginning to slow now, with all the armies having suffered many loses. The once beautiful landscape had been turned into a horrific site, with black and red blood covering the stone like a river. Both Kili and Fili continued to defend their uncle, both willing to give their lives to save him.

"Kili!" His little brother's name slipped from his lips unconsciously as he watched the arrow hit him in the chest. He watched as Kili staggered back a moment before pushing through the pain, swinging his sword again.

Pain shot through his own body a moment later when he felt an arrow embed itself in his arm, nearly making him drop his sword. His uncle's pained movement in the corner of his eyes kept him fighting. That will and need to see both his uncle and brother live through this, even if he didn't. Another arrow found its way into his back, the pain becoming almost blinding.

The sword slipped from his hand when he noticed that Thorin had been moving towards Kili, who now lay on the ground, coughing up blood. Fili moved over towards them, crying out when a blade ran through his back, causing him to fall to the ground. Sheer willpower kept him moving towards Kili, his hand resting on his younger brothers head as he fell against Thorin.

Thorin drew both of his nephews close, disregarding the pain he felt. Fili lay on his left, hand gripping Kili's tightly, while Kili rested on his right. He knew he had been the one to bring his nephews to this fate. His greed, pride and lust for gold had led to this war, the one that was slowly claiming the lives of his sister's sons. Cries of victory surrounded them as the orcs and goblins retreated, and the remaining ones were cut down.

"We've done it, brother. We won." Kili croaked out, his voice barely above a whisper as he tried to look at Fili.

"Don't say anything. Just breathe, little brother. Just breathe." Fili stroked his hair, while Thorin drew them closer, hoping that if he held onto them, they would be all right.

"I'm cold, Fi. I'm so cold. I'm so tired." Kili's voice became more distant, his eyes fluttering closed as he tried feebly to squeeze Fili's hand.

"Rest, Kili. I'll protect you, just rest." Fili told him. It had always been his duty to protect his brother, but now he had failed. "I'll wake you later."

Thorin felt his heart breaking as he watched Kili's chest stop rising and falling as he took his last breath. Neither he nor Fili dare spoke as they each held onto Kili, not ready to let him go. It had become quiet, with the sounds of the battle no longer filling the air. The silence was one of grief for many as they searched for their loved ones.

Fili moved ever so slightly, looking up at his uncle. "Is he gone?"

Thorin could see the heartbreak in his eldest nephews eyes. The same heartbreak he knew was reflected in his own. It took what seemed an eternity for him to reply. "Yes, he is gone."

Thorin could feel Fili's sigh of relief as he kept a hold of his brother's hand as a small smile graced his features. He had to smile for his little brother; he had always had to put on a brave face for him. "I'm coming, little brother. You and I will be together again and can get up to all types of mischief."

Thorin couldn't bear to watch his nephew for a moment longer and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes Fili's smile was gone and his eyes closed. Pain made it almost impossible for him to breathe as he realized he would never see Fili or Kili smile again. He would never be able to praise them or chastise them ever again. And the only person he could blame was himself.

**A/N I know its short guys but I just felt the need to write a depressing one shot. I hope you enjoyed it :) Please review guys :) **


End file.
